


Que Sera Sera

by Elena159



Series: 爱在系列现实向 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 你无需知道未来是好或者不好，你只需要往前走下去奇幻现实向,cp包虾，21年的虾皮捡到了一个87年的包子2021情人节贺文
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Series: 爱在系列现实向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Que Sera Sera

Que sera sera/

Whatever will be willbe/

The future' s not oursto see/

Que sera sera/

What will be will be.

【1】

COVID-19疫情改变了一切。

即将进入2021年的春天并没有意味着境况的好转，时至今日人们仍然减少聚集、足球比赛空场进行，人们渐渐接受了生活中的许多“不可能”成为“可能”，许多的“一定会”烟消云散，一些看起来不可思议的事，似乎也没那么难以接受——比如现在，一个看起来就像斯蒂文·杰拉德的“小杰拉德”，出现在阿隆索回家的路上。

“这是在哪里啊——”小小的，比现在的杰拉德口音还要重许多的孩子迷茫地四处转圈，在西班牙不算寒冷的夜里像一个迷路的小团子，街上没有太多人，阿隆索走上前去，一把抱住踩到坑里差点摔一跤的孩子。

“小心。”

眼前的孩子看起来大约七八岁的样子，他的模样太像杰拉德了，如果不是他认识杰拉德将近二十年，作为恋人的时光也有十余年，他几乎要怀疑这个孩子是杰拉德的儿子了——那孩子清澈的目光看进阿隆索的眼睛里，他突然有了个奇异的想法，“Steven？”

“啊？您认识我吗？”小杰拉德应了一声，疑惑地看着他。

阿隆索点点头，“我见过你，我认识你——的父亲。”

这话虽然似乎也没有什么大问题。

“可我这是在哪里呢，我一睁眼就到这里了——妈妈还等我回家呢，”Steven左右看了看，完全陌生的环境让他害怕地往唯一可能依靠的怀抱里缩了缩，即是他也不熟悉阿隆索。

“别怕，Steven。”阿隆索拍拍他，“你现在在西班牙——”

“西班牙？”Steven看起来快要哭出来“那我该怎么回家呢？”

“别怕，今天太晚了，我先带你回我的家里住一晚上，明天送你回去，好吗？” 

【2】

在路上阿隆索作为“和你父亲认识但只在你很小时候见过你一面的你父亲的朋友”，问了问Steven的年纪和其他的信息，这个孩子来到这里前的时间大约是1987年——

Steven站在门口，犹豫着不敢进去，2021年的西班牙和1987年的英国，几乎像是进入了另一个世界。阿隆索牵着Steven进了门，玄关背后的博物架上摆着的照片立刻吸引了Steven的注意。

阿隆索驻足看着这“奇怪”的一幕——一个应当是过去的Steven，看着未来的他和自己的合影。

照片中的大部分是刚过去不久的圣诞节，杰拉德刚从英国寄来。出于年末急转直下的疫情现状，与对英停航的现实，显然在这一年因为各自的工作、因为疫情的现实，本就聚少离多的现实仍会延续，圣诞前杰拉德给他寄来了一组照片——当下电子相册让实体的照片似乎显得并不那么实用，但这又是“杰拉德式”的礼物之一——阿隆索将杰拉德寄来的圣诞礼物放了一大部分在博物架上，慢慢琢磨放在哪里更合适，一点点移走。

这景象看起来太过奇异，幼年的杰拉德，穿过三十余年的时光，看着中年的自己。而阿隆索心下也有了些隐隐的担忧，头一个是怎么送他回去。

他认得杰拉德的父母亲人，可总不能把小Steven直接送过去，“这是7岁的Stevie”——41岁的Stevie还好端端地在格拉斯哥执教流浪者呢。

但是，由于这个孩子穿越时空，会不会在他们不知道的瞬间，蝴蝶效应改变了什么？

Steven看看照片又时不时往阿隆索的方向看看，显然对和阿隆索合照的人充满了好奇，阿隆索却生出了些慌乱，他的Stevie还好吗？

怕Steven碰到一些超越他认知时代的东西出什么事，阿隆索还是先安顿Steven，于是走到他身边，“Steven，我们去看动画片好不好？”

Steven点点头牵起他的手，“照片上还有一个人，”阿隆索心跳慢了一拍，生怕Steven问出什么真想来，“他也在这里住吗？”

阿隆索松了口气，“他——还没下班呢。”

“这是——电视机吗？屏幕好大，也好薄。”杰拉德对着客厅的液晶电视机好奇地看来看去。

“是，往后坐一坐，离得太近对眼睛不好。”

Steven乖巧地坐到了后面的沙发上，沙发的舒适感让Steven忍不住想爬上去，阿隆索拉他上来，“小心别掉下去。”

感谢2021年众多的儿童节目，小猪佩奇很快吸引了Steven的注意力，阿隆索看Steven目不转睛地盯着动画片，悄悄离开了客厅，走上不远处的阳台上，给杰拉德电话。

“Xabi？”带着利物浦口音的声音传出来时，阿隆索松了口气。

“我没事，想看看你在做什么？”

“在看录像——下次你可以直接说想我的，Xabi。”杰拉德的声音听起来心情愉悦，就像流浪者这赛季的战绩一样。

“Stevie。”他轻轻地叹道。

“出什么事了吗？”杰拉德收起了开玩笑的语气，听起来严肃了许多。

“真的没事，”阿隆索看向窗外，“只是在想，一切什么时候才能恢复正常呢？从西班牙到英国，到别的地方，什么时候才能正常通行呢？”

“我们都不知道会发生什么——去年发生的一切都太超乎我们的想象，今年更是难以预料。”

阿隆索与杰拉德又说了几句，互道了晚安后，阿隆索转身，却见Steven不知何时站在了他的身后，“Steven？”

他拿不准Steven到底听到了多少东西，能不能从中听出些什么，而Steven带着好奇的笑看着他，“你是在和照片上的那个人说话吗？”

“是的。”阿隆索不知道应该怎么说下去，眼前的孩子若是知道太多未来的事，谁知道会不会改变了什么。

“你们一定很相爱吧。”Steven的眼睛亮晶晶的，阿隆索一时想逗逗他，

“你是怎么看出来的？”

“无论是那边的照片，还是你说话的语气，就像电视剧里那些男女一样——我都不小了，当然知道这是爱彼此。”

“是的，我们很相爱。”阿隆索微笑着。

从阿隆索的角度，他并未觉得有关伊斯坦布尔，无论那场比赛还是那个吻。更何况此后还有转会风波，恐怕彼此都无心再去纠结一个庆祝时刻。

但等一切平息下来之后，杰拉德却来找他谈谈，或者说，十分哲学问题的谈谈，“Xabi，我有一个问题。”

“什么？”

“人真的能把许多种感情分得很明确吗？”

新赛季还没有开始，两人坐在杰拉德家的餐厅里，面对面坐着喝咖啡，杰拉德问他的语气，像是讨论什么学术问题。

各种回答在阿隆索脑中一一转了个圈，当然可以说亲情与爱情是不同的，可若他自己说来，友情或是爱情，也未尝能分的那么明晰。

“分得清能如何，分不清又能如何？”

这个问题抛回给杰拉德，宛如把本就理不清楚的毛线团又绕了一圈，“这当然很重要了，”杰拉德转转面前的咖啡杯，“认清自己的心，就像球场上应该意识到自己该做什么。”

“这两者之间有关系吗？”

“当然有很大的关系——”

杰拉德还没有解释完，阿隆索起身在杰拉德脸颊上亲了一下，“要不你就当是西班牙人的传统风俗，忘了那个吻吧——”

【3】

“你们是足球解说吗？”

“为什么是足球解说？”

“那边有张照片——”Steven指了指那边博物架的方向，“似乎在比赛直播时见过，背景是球场，这是在转播室吧？而且——而且那张照片右下角标注了一个时间，似乎是2014年？”Steven继续说了下去，“这里有那么多我没见过的家具，电视里播的动画片也没有听说过，那里还有一件我从来没见过的利物浦球衣——”

随着Steven的目光，阿隆索比以往更深刻地意识到，杰拉德在他的家中留下了那么多的痕迹，而他也已是一一习惯。

“那么，现在应该是哪一年呢？”在面临这样一个挑战世界观的问题之前，Steven却显得十分冷静。

“2021年。”

Steven的小脸垮了下来，“那我是穿越到这么多年后了吗？我还可以回去吗？”

阿隆索蹲下身来，“Steven，你相信我吗？”

“我相信——”杰拉德连连点头，“我真的相信。”

“我会为你想办法的，现在，你只当在西班牙度个假，好吗？”

“那我还有个问题——利物浦获得冠军了吗？”

今天第一次，阿隆索毫无担忧地笑出来，这才是斯蒂文·杰拉德，“他们现在已经是了。”

Steven欢呼了起来。

阿隆索扶着杰拉德上车。

捧杯时候跳的没事儿人一样的队长，这时候拉着他的胳膊一直喊走不动路，阿隆索真想直接把他架去找队医看看——但出于杰拉德看起来完全不像有事的样子，在副驾驶上哼起了球迷的助威歌曲。

阿隆索在一人营造出的安菲尔德氛围里开着车，杰拉德却突然停了下来，“这是一个完美的比赛。”

“这确实是，”阿隆索停顿了片刻，“你是完美的。”

气氛短暂地沉默了一瞬，这话语本没有那么多的旖旎情思，却因只有两人在一起而暗潮涌动。

杰拉德先打破了沉默，“利物浦是最好的——这是我的家，我从小的梦想之地，与利物浦一起，我们做得到任何事，我和你可以做得到任何事，Xabi。”

阿隆索的心头闪过许多的光景，无不与那身红衣有关。梦是属于年少时代的事，在那个时候，人们总是毫无杂念地倾慕英雄，追逐天上的彩虹，幻想从那彩虹走过，就必定能走到希望的彼端。

“你相信我们吗，Xabi？”

杰拉德的用词是复数，他知道杰拉德未曾言明的“相信”是说什么，他当然不会否认。

“我相信。”

杰拉德说了许多后大概在装睡——他的呼吸速率明显暴露了这一点——而阿隆索的心跳比之也是加速了不少，他比往昔更为确定，他，相信眼前人，也爱着眼前人。

他愿与他的队长披荆斩棘，共赴彼岸。

【4】

“所以，你饿吗？我给你做点夜宵吃？”

“有一点。2021年和我们那时候会吃的不一样吗？”

“你可以跟我来厨房看看，”阿隆索先约法三章，“但是不能随便碰你不认识的东西，我怕你受伤。”

他们有过许多次静静坐着、谁都不出声的时刻，那通常与安静地消磨一个午后的阳光有关，而不是现在，坐在杰拉德家的客厅里，他们明明有许多话要说，却谁都不敢开口。

杰拉德先起身，“我去做点东西吃吧。

阿隆索跟着起来，没说太多的话。杰拉德从冰箱里取出了一盘蛋糕模具，此前有次在梅尔伍德餐厅里，杰拉德看着蛋糕的形状喜欢得很，不久就买了一套模具，然后顺理成章地放在橱柜里积灰。

此时拿出的模具里有一半用保鲜膜盖着面糊，不知道何时做好的，杰拉德沉默不语地揭开保鲜膜，将模具放进烤箱里，然后设置好时间离开了厨房。

在他身后，阿隆索将烤箱的温度调低了一些。

出于疫情期间囤东西的良好习惯，阿隆索打开冰箱后满满一冰箱的食物引得Steven好奇地上下看看，“有什么想吃的吗？”

Steven矜持地回答随意，作为退役多年的中场大师，阿隆索准确地找到了Steven一直盯着的一袋蛋糕，顺手拿出了一瓶牛奶。

事实证明，做饭并不能缓和气氛，只能把对峙的战场从客厅转移到餐厅。

阿隆索突然很想跟杰拉德吵上一架——说如何忘记了他们曾经的约定，说他们未曾达成的信任，说什么都可以，而不是相对无言，小心翼翼又难以为继。

但先开口的依然是杰拉德。

“我不能想象你走了会是怎样的——你离开利物浦，”杰拉德看向他，“或者离开我。”

“我其实有好多好多想知道的，”Steven跟在厨房忙碌的阿隆索身后，“利物浦会拿几个联赛冠军啊？”

阿隆索把微波炉里热好的牛奶塞给Steven，“你需要知道的是，多喝点牛奶，才能长高。”

【5】

吃过了夜宵，Steven目不转睛地看了几集小猪佩奇后，开始昏昏欲睡，阿隆索调小了电视的声音，“早点睡吧，Steven。”

“可我还想再看几集。”Steven揉了揉眼睛，阿隆索把他抱下沙发，“等你长大了，这些东西都会出现在你的生活里的——只是那时候，你可能也不再喜欢了。”

“才不会，我会喜欢很多、很多年。”Steven打了个哈欠。

“我知道。”阿隆索轻声回应。

抱着洗漱后的Steven往客房里时，阿隆索突然心里一动，“如果有一天，你遇到你喜欢的人的时候，也要主动一点，别等到太晚才说出来。”

小小的孩子重重地点头。

这应当不是一个蝴蝶效应会天翻地覆的小细节，阿隆索心想，他们现在在一起，提早一点只是让一些时间里更明确。

如果你是这个世界的你，我们或许可以拥有更多的时光；如果你不是，那么希望你世界的我可以更早拥有你。

“最后一个问题——今年是2021年，也就是34年之后了，34年前的你应该和我差不多大？”Steven看着他，像是一点点接近了那个答案，“你不应当是我的长辈，你也许，认识我？

“和你打电话的人，你称呼他为Stevie，他是我吗？”

阿隆索亲了亲Steven的额头，没有回答他的问题，“Stevie，答应我一件事好吗？

“在你长大的时候，无论遇到什么事，无论发生了什么，你要走下去——走下去，看看命运给你准备了怎样的未来。”

Steven点了点头，“命运给我准备的未来一定会很好吗？”

“晚安。”阿隆索关掉了床头灯。

他所认识的斯蒂文·杰拉德，是这个孩子长大后的模样，与所爱的人互为依靠，为所爱的球队无怨无悔。Stevie是他年少绮梦，也是他走遍万水千山后未曾后悔过的驻足，十年之后世殊时异，唯有年少时恋慕过的队长，如今仍是他枕畔的一盏明灯。

他们相识相爱到如今也超过了十年，他熟知杰拉德的每一个喜悦或者痛苦的时刻，他的输赢，他的压力，以及有些不曾经常提及却时常压在他心上的往事——

“Stevie？”阿隆索转身推开门，“你睡了吗？”

Steven从黑暗中坐起来，“还没有。”

“我突然想起了一件事——你要记得，你和你的亲人们不要去谢菲尔德——”

他能看到Steven在黑暗中睁大眼睛好奇地看着他，而在他那句提醒的词说出口之间，眼前忽的一闪，再没有任何人的踪迹。

“——希尔斯堡球场。”

“Xabi——”

那时他的转会几乎已经确定了下来，他在自己所居住的公寓里收拾行装。尽管没有一个童话中的美好结尾，在利物浦的几年时光，走时却难干干净净地断下——安菲尔德的球迷爱他，利物浦爱他，而利物浦的队长——

他念想着的人，此时已出现在了自己家的门前，“Xabi，我有几句话想跟你说。”

阿隆索给两人倒了一杯茶，然后枯坐在沙发两端，“Xabi——”

他等着杰拉德开口。

“在我小时候，曾有人对我说，如果遇到喜欢的人，要主动一点，但我想我还是迟了许多年。”杰拉德抬起头看着他，“但如果我不说，我怕以后没机会再对你说，我爱你，Xabi，并非对队友的爱，或者是那些人们定义的，发生在足球中的感情。就只是，我爱你。”

阿隆索突然惊醒。

【6】

“我昨天睡不着，想起了很多很久以前的事。”第二天阿隆索和杰拉德打电话，他有许多想问的事，有关于那个小小的、七岁的斯蒂文·杰拉德，只是着听起来也太过奇幻，于是阿隆索先绕了个弯开口，“我记得你以前跟我说的事，曾经有人跟你说遇到喜欢的人要主动一点，这个人是？”

“我真的记不清了，”杰拉德也不知道阿隆索失眠怎么翻出了十几年前的往事，“小时候的事哪能记那么清楚呢？”

三十余年后很难记得儿时发生的事，阿隆索也没有一定要一个准确的答案，但如果这一段往事能够前后圆合，也自有奇妙之处，“不过我想知道——如果没有人这么跟你说过，是不是我的飞机都在马德里机场降落了，你也不会说爱我？”

“早一点需要看清自己，晚一点那我就追到马德里去。”

我倒也不太信，阿隆索有点腹诽，但杰拉德的话也让他有些思考，如果他们真的再早一点认清了彼此的心意，他们又会怎样度过那些动荡不确定的时光、拼尽全力却未曾圆满的岁月——从这个角度，他仿佛有些庆幸这段未来的“初见”，没有把彼此变成生命中的一段热烈相爱:又一闪滑落的流星。

“其实我觉得那个时候也挺好的——不对，我们能从那时一起走到现在，就说明，那是最合适的时候。”

有缘的人必定相遇，所爱的人终会重逢。

你只要坚定地走下去，那人无论千里万里，总会等着你。

\-----------------fin--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 标题这首歌的知名chants之一：Steve Gerrard Gerrard/He passes the ball 40 yards/ He's big and he's f****** hard/ Steve Gerrard Gerrard


End file.
